


Horrible Bosses

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bossy Jared, M/M, POV Third Person, Schmoop, challenge: j2 prompts (suits)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki is a name that strikes fear into the hearts of everyone – but his long suffering secretary is about to get the shock of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrible Bosses

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on [J2 prompts ( this round - suits!)](http://j2-prompts.livejournal.com/4272.html) by digitic on LJ 
> 
>  
> 
> _Jared is a cold hearted businessman/layer, making people shiver just walking by - which makes it even more unbelievable to co-workers/clients/anybody when they hear that the guy is actually married. Bet his other half is abused! But are they really? Nope._
> 
>  
> 
> _What none of them (other than family and friends) know is that Jared loves and completely adores his sweet husband and becomes as harmless as a kitten when near him._
> 
>  
> 
> _I want either Jared coming home and being lovey-dovey with cute hubby while being "helped out" of his suit or an another person POV of seeing the change of Jared from the hard-ass to sweetest guy on planet._

“I need this report finished by 5pm this evening or none of us are going home!”

My boss is breathing down my neck and it makes the hairs rise there, a tingle of fear and admiration zinging down my spine. 

Jared Padalecki Jr, senior partner in his father’s law firm and definitely heading for even greater things. Tall, muscled and as handsome as hell, Jared is one of _those_ guys - ruthless, ambitious, a man who stops for no one and a man who does not suffer fools gladly.

I’ve worked for him for over five years and he still scares the shit out of me; six foot five of fueled testosterone, slanting foxy eyes, long chestnut hair and a mouth that rarely smiles. Mr Padalecki has fingers in a million different pies and eyes in the back of his head. No one ever says no to him and everyone from the lowliest cleaner to the highest executive is terrified of him.

So when he towers over me and slams a file of papers down onto my desk I don’t even hesitate, don’t stop to finish my lunch or drink my coffee, just turn my computer on and start typing, my eyes on the closed door to Mr Padalecki’s office, praying I can do this, because I still need this job.

Several times I hear raised voices from within; Misha Collins, one of the paralegals, is as white as a sheet when he leaves and his hands are shaking. Jeffrey Morgan, the hotshot defense lawyer who has won over fifty cases, looks positively nervous as he passes. His eyes ask me a question and my down-turned mouth gives him the answer. Today is not a good day.

At exactly 4pm, Mr Padalecki comes out of the office to stand over me. I can smell the familiar scent of his spicy expensive aftershave and his musky sweat. He is wearing his best slate grey suit, pants that cling to his long, long legs, a red silk tie and a crisp white shirt. His gaze is intense, his eyes narrowed and cruel. I swallow hard and continue to type and he sighs, taps his watch and cracks his knuckles. The gold of his wedding ring glints in the late evening sunset and I wonder, not for the first time, what sort of partner Mr Padalecki would make.

Mr Padalecki is openly gay and no one has the courage to question his sexual preferences. He was married in New York and then brought his new husband back to Texas where he set him up in a huge palatial mansion. No one has ever met him or even seen photos but most of us imagine he is a small, cowed and very fragile man. There are rumors that Mr Padalecki has a high sexual drive, that he is into kinky things, and that he likes violence. I shudder to think what it must be like to be married to Mr Padalecki and I guess that it isn’t a pleasant experience.

At 4.30pm the elevator pings and the doors open to reveal a gorgeous man standing in the upper lobby. He is wearing pressed Gucci slacks, a beautiful jade green shirt and expensive loafers. His face is lightly tanned and there are adorable freckles smattered across his nose. A mouth that is to die for, curves up into a kind smile when he sees me and he gestures casually to Mr Padalecki’s office.

“Is your boss in?”

I swallow and my fingers stop typing; this gentle, handsome man is going to get eaten up alive by my boss. He might be tall and broad but he looks like easy pickings. 

“Mr Padalecki is awful busy,” I manage to stammer out and the man shakes his head.

“He works too damn hard.”

I try to stop him, rising up from my desk and putting a warning hand on his arm. He shakes my hand off with a smile.

“Jared!” He taps on the door once, twice and then with more insistence. “Open up.”

I hold my breath and wait, with ill-concealed fear, for the fall-out. I have seen lesser men crumble at the sight of my boss in full flow, seen executives out maneuvered, watched bosses with years of experience fall to pieces, out smarted, out witted, and destroyed by Mr Padalecki.

The door opens and I step back, my ass hitting my desk and the report goes crashing to the floor. Fear hits me quickly and I am torn between fumbling about with the important papers or trying to save the poor innocent creature that is standing in front of my boss and actually smiling.

“Jay.” The man lifts a broad hand and caresses my boss’s neck, brushing a lock of stray hair behind his ear and twisting it around his fingers. “You promised to buy me dinner.”

I wait for the fall-out. I wait for Mr Padalecki to scream at him, to turn on me, to tell me to get my coat and get out, but nothing like that happens. Instead, to my utter shock and surprise, Mr Padalecki puts his hands on the other man’s shoulders, pulls him in and kisses him, right there in front of me, kisses him stupid, his eyes closed, his whole body bowed.

When they break apart Mr Padalecki is smiling, smiling so wide I see that he has dimples in his cheeks. His eyes are bright and he looks so relaxed, so different.

“Jensen.” Already he is loosening his tie, slipping out of his jacket, glancing at his watch. “I wasn’t expecting you until later.”

“I finished my meeting early,” the man – Jensen – says. “So we can have some quality time together.”

“Jen,” Mr Padalecki’s voice is so soft, so low and so full of affection. “I’m so glad to see you.”

“You work too hard, baby.” Jensen is smiling now and Mr Padalecki is almost purring as Jensen pets his hair. “You need to chill out.”

“I need you.” Mr Padalecki pulls the other man in, holding him close, the love between them obvious.

“Hey.” Jensen turns so that his green eyes are on me and I swallow, mouth dry, fear making my stomach churn. “Aren’t you going to introduce us.”

“Jensen, this is my secretary Meg – Meg this is Jensen – my husband.”

“Um . . . .” I try to stop myself from stammering. “I’m pleased to meet you, Jensen.”

“We should go.” Jensen shakes my hand but is still talking to Mr Padalecki. “I’ve got a table booked at Rankin’s and there is a bottle of wine chilling.”

“Yeah.” Mr Padalecki takes his disregarded jacket and drapes it around Jensen’s shoulders, all protective and loving, his whole demeanor so different I hardly recognize him. Jensen snuggles even closer to his husband and winks at me. “We should definitely go.”

“What about the report?” I almost bite off my stupid tongue. “I mean it needs . . . .”

Mr Padalecki smiles at me then, genuine and warm, dimples and white teeth. He looks boyish and incredibly young, loved up and so very happy. I can’t help but smile back.

“Forget it,” he whispers and bends low. “This is our little secret, right? I have a reputation to maintain.”

I get it now and my heart soars with happiness, swept away in their adoration and affection for each other, my hard-nosed boss is just a sweet loved up pussy-cat and it is obvious that Jensen brings out all the good things in him.

Jensen is still enveloped in Mr Padalecki’s long arms, leaning back against him and humming happily. Mr Padalecki is almost dancing out of the office and I watch them as they enter the elevator, laughing and kissing, arms slung around each other, Jensen wearing Mr Padalecki’s jacket, twisting his hands in Mr Padalecki’s red silk tie.

On Monday morning there are flowers on my desk, a huge bouquet with a card that simply reads, _love from J2_. Mr Padalecki winks at me as he passes, smiles sweetly as he enters his office, humming to himself. At 10am he makes me coffee and at 11am he fires his first lawyer of the day.

At lunch the gossip is that Mr Padalecki really is the spawn of the devil.

But Jensen and me – we know different.

End


End file.
